Teen Wolf: The Kitchen Scene
by Nephilim1973
Summary: Summary on the inside. This is my first crossover so go easy on me!XD


(This is what happens when you watch Teen Wolf, then watch Jurassic Park afterwards. So I came up with this little number! I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf; Jeff Davis does. Or the idea of Raptors in the Kitchen scene. Please don't hate!)

Title: Teen Wolf: The Kitchen Scene  
Pairings: Sterek and Scissac  
Summary: The infamous scene in Jurassic Park, Stiles and Scott are trying to escape the kitchen and get back to their mates. Can they do that while avoid getting eaten?

-(Jurassic Park)-

Scott has decided he was never going anywhere if it involved dinosaurs. His dad thought it would have been a good idea to make up for his absence by giving tickets to Scott and his friends on his old colleagues theme park. When they got here, they all had been amazed at seeing real live dinosaurs. When the storm came and knocked out the power it all went to hell. Him and Stiles have been lost in the wild for two days after the attack, and have been separated from they're mates. Now they found the Visitors Center, and no one was here. Derek and Isaac were probably out looking for them right now. If your wondering where they are, they are trapped in the kitchen with a raptor trying to get in. Stiles was trembling beside him, looking forward at the stove, his brown eyes wide with fear. Scott smelled his own fear, and the stench of the raptors breath that fogged up the small window on the door. Its rumbling noises hurt his ears, then he heard it trying to open the door.

_"It's trying to get in!"_ Stiles whispers. His voice low enough for Scott to hear, he was amazed at how this thing was so smart. It knows we're in here, Scott thought. When the familiar sound of the door handle turning and the scrap of the door on the floor, it finally got to them.

Scott slowly got to his knees, not making a sound, he slowly peered over the counter to see the raptors head moving, looking for something. He ducked down before its yellow-green eyes connected with his. Pulling his knees closer to his chest to make room for Stiles, where they both huddled together to hide from the raptor. The noise it made, the horrible foreign screeching that wasn't from any animal Scotts ever knew, almost like a bark, was projecting through the kitchen.

Stiles clutched his ears, his face scrunched up, wishing the horrible noise to just quit. The clicking of another set of feet made Scotts face pale. Another raptor came in. He heard the two growling at each other, otherwise communicating with each other. He peered over again, and this time the eyes found his. He gasped and ducked down, he elbowed Stiles in the side. He unclutched his ears and heard Scotts hurried whisper of, _"Follow me!"_

Both crawled on they're hands and knees, crawling an isle over. The two raptors split between one counter, one on the outer way, and the other one walked down the isle, and on the other side was Scott and Stiles. The two raptors stopped and ducked their heads to smell the spot where they once were. The one between the counters, tail wacked a couple of pots and pans down, causing Scott and Stiles to slip when their hands touched the metal surface. They regained there composure and quickly ducked behind the next island, just in time for the raptor to peak its head over the counter.

Stiles let out a soft sigh, but the spoon on top fell off when he rested his head on the cool metal side. It dropped and the whole room went silent. Its clanging noise when it connected made the two raptors growl and they went to investigate the noise. Stiles crawled to the side of the counter, while Scott crawled quickly to the end. He saw that Stiles shook his head, hearing the heavy breathing of the raptors coming closer. Stiles held his breath when he saw the raptor sniffing the spoon, then licking it. It stopped. It was smelling, trying to find him, _"I'm so dead,"_ he thought, _"what's Derek going to do when him and Isaac find they're bodies torn apart?"_

He closed his eyes when he saw the head turning toward him, but a tapping noise with a heavy utensil was making a racket. Scott! The raptors got distracted by the new noise, and started walking to the other side of the kitchen.

Scott was looking for something to distract the raptors with, he had to get them away from Stiles. He didn't want to see his best friends body torn to pieces. He found a soup serving spoon and grabbed it and started tapping. He succeeded, both the raptors attention where on him. He saw a oven that was open, then looked back at the wall lining with shelves and doors, the closest one showed his reflection. That's when an idea popped into his head.

He climbed into the oven and acted like it wouldn't close, and started to scream. One raptor screeched, and charged forward, closing in on its prey, but collided with the door and knocked itself out. _"Stupid animal,"_ he thought.

Now one more to get rid of. Stiles looked over and saw that the freezer door was open. He looked up and saw the other raptor looking at its unconscious friend. He took his chance. He stood up and started running, hearing the other raptor close behind him, he ran in the freezer catching himself on one of the shelves and swung his body back to the opening of the freezer.

He managed to close the door and trap the animal inside. Locking it from the outside. He gasped when he felt hands grab him and tried to fight, managing to hit Scott in the jaw. Scotts jaw and his hand started hurting. "What the hell, Stiles, its just me! We better get out of here to find Derek and Isaac." He grabbed Stiles by the wrist and pulled him toward the door.

From there they were greeted by two familiar figures.

"Derek!"

"Isaac!"

They both ran toward their mates. Derek held Stiles close to his chest, his arms wrapped around the boys waist, and Stiles arms wrapped around his neck. Issac was holding Scott the same way. Making sure their mates were alright they all walked out of the room to the control room. The one raptor walked out. Growling, mad cause its prey tricked him, and his fellow pack mate was in the freezer.

He followed the smell of his prey out the door.


End file.
